Just for tonight
by Kayla the kawaii gurl
Summary: CH. 4! He hated it when she got into her little depressed moods; it just bothered him for some reason. Looking at her he realized that he liked her better angry instead of depressed.
1. Just for tonight

KTKG says: Um… hi everybody… this is my first Cowboy Bebop Fic so I hope you guys like it. It takes place directly after the session "Speak like a child"… yeah I was watching it one night and I was like… 'Hm… what if this happened?' So basically this is my version of the series… hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop

Just for tonight 

Chapter One – Just for Tonight

"Go me! Go me! GOOOO ME!!" The young purple haired cheered merrily on the television screen, jumping up and down as a breeze blew lightly through her hair. 

She stared at the screen, her eyes wide as she watched the tape in amazement. She was confused. Utterly and totally confused. She knew that was she at a younger age. How could it not be? She possessed the same violet hair and emerald eyes as the girl on the screen. * I can't remember*

No matter how hard she tried, her mind couldn't conjure up any memories of herself making the tape. Nothing. No flashbacks, no still images . . . nothing. She continued to stare at the screen, unconsciously willing herself to remember something, anything really, she didn't care what just as long as something came back to her. 

The tape ended and much to her dismay she still couldn't remember anything. Standing there in the hallway she was left with the fact that the only knowledge she had of herself now was that she lived a long, long time ago. 

Spike and Jet looked at each other, eyes as wide as baseballs. What on earth was going on? That was Faye on the tape, wasn't it? But she was still pretty young, and the tape was made a LONG time ago. Closing his slightly open mouth, Spike slowly turned his head to the woman in question standing behind him, as did Jet. 

"Faye . . ." Spike was the first to speak, confusion written all over his usually carefree face. "What the hell is going on?" 

Slowly, she turned her increasingly misty emerald eyes to focus on his miss-matched brown ones. "I can't . . ." she couldn't finish her sentence; she was too busy fighting back tears. Her vision was getting worse by the second and she knew soon she wouldn't be able to hold them back much longer. She could see the tiny spec of wonder and worry in Spike and Jet's eyes. Unwillingly she allowed the tears to free themselves and travel down her cheeks. "I can't . . . I . . . can't . . ." She swallowed the huge lump that had formed in her throat. 

"I can't remember anything." 

She shook her head. What was she doing, crying in front of them like this? She blinked the rest of her unshed tears away and twirled on her heel of her boot, dashing off down the hallway at full speed towards the hanger. She needed to get away and she needed to get away now. She didn't want them to see her weak side. She was Faye Valentine and she'd be damned if she'd let them see her crying and vulnerable like that. 

Spike rose from his seated position with every intention of running after her. He was stopped however when a metallic arm grabbed his own. Turning his head to the side he saw Jet shaking his own head. "But . . ." he was cut off when Jet started shaking his head again. "Just let her be. I don't want you going after her and causing more problems for her, she already has enough. She'll come back when she's good and ready." 

Spike nodded. Was he actually feeling sorry for the shrew? He waited for Jet to let go of his arm. Jet grunted and released his arm then headed for the kitchen to make dinner.

 As soon as Jet was out of sight he began to stealthily make his way to where Faye had just been moments ago. He stopped when a loud "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT SPIKE!!!!" was heard from the kitchen. Sighing he turned on his heel and headed to his room, mumbling a 'whatever' as he passed the kitchen. 

He plopped down on his wrinkled sheet covered bed and closed his eyes. He figured he would take a nap since he hadn't been sleeping well lately. An image of Faye's crying and confused face made itself present in his mind. Spike huffed and rolled over. 

It wasn't like he cared about the shrew woman or anything; he just wanted to know what that was all about. "I'll just have to ask her when she gets back," he mumbled to himself as he felt himself drifting off into sleep world. 

*~*~*~*

Cracking one eye open he focused on the eternally broken ceiling fan in his room. How long had he been asleep? He stretched, yawning lazily as his right hand came down to scratch his head. Hm, it seemed like he had been sleeping well, but what had woke him up? * Damn, and I was having one hell of a dream too. *  Groaning he rolled onto his side, but was instantly met with a pair of golden eyes. 

"Holy shit!" Spike sprung into a sitting position as Edward started twirling around the room. "Christ Ed! You know you almost gave me a frickin' heart attack!" Ed stopped twirling momentarily and smiled widely as she jumped onto the bed. "Ed is sorry Spike-person, but Ed was sent here!" 

Spike eyed Ed with annoyance as she continued to bounce up and down. "By who?" He already knew the answer, but he just felt like asking it anyway. Ed continued to bounce on, oblivious of Spike's glare. Without warning Spike grabbed her and pinned her under his leg, ceasing her jumping. "Jet-person sent Ed here!" She managed to wiggle her way out from underneath his leg. 

"What does he want?" She giggled and started to cartwheel around the room, narrowly missing his nightstand with his precious Jericho sitting on top of it. "Dammit!" She stopped and stood up straight, puffing her chest out like a solider would. Spike eyed her lazily. * Man, this kid just gets stranger and stranger* 

"Well . . ." She saluted him and he just shook his head. "Jet-person requests that Spike-person go and pick up parts for Bebop-Bebop!" 

"Ok . . ." Without saying another word, Ed marched out of the room followed by Ein. 

* The mutt was in here too? * Slowly he rose from his bed and headed into the 'living room' where Jet was watching 'Big Shot'. 

"Yo."

Deftly he caught the folded piece of paper that was thrown at him and stared at it a bit. Jet looked up briefly. "The list of things I need you to get for me." Spike frowned slightly. "Why can't you do it?" Jet looked at him with a bored expression. "My Hammerhead has no gas in it."

Spike searched his pockets. He really needed a smoke right now for some reason. "Did you hear me Spike?" Upon finding what he was searching for he promptly placed one in his mouth and lit it. "Yeah, yeah. Heard ya loud and clear." He pulled on his suit coat as he left the room, mumbling something about lazy old men and broke down ships.  

His footsteps rang loud and clear in the darkened hanger. The only light that could be seen was from his cigarette every time he inhaled. Closing his eyes he turned on the light switch. He hated it when he was exposed to sudden changes in lighting. It always bothered him when his fake eye would adjust to it. You'd think after living with it for some years he'd be used to it but no. Sighing heavily he opened his eyes and was met with a bit of surprise. 

There, sitting in its normal parking space was the Redtail with Faye still in the pilot's seat. 

Letting his cig fall from his mouth he snubbed it out with his foot and slowly made his way over to her. He stood in front of her, hoping to catch her attention but unfortunately her head was down, resting upon her arms. * Hm . . .* He had to think of a way to get her attention and what better way to do that then kick her ship?

Faye's head shot up as the sound of Spike's foot connecting with her zip-craft rang loud in the hanger. She glared at him and all he did was smirk back in that annoying way he always did. 

"What the hell do you want?" She wasn't really in the mood for him at the moment, but she knew full well that he wasn't going to let her go that easily. Well, she supposed she would put up with him for a little bit.

"When did you get back?" She scoffed and turned her head to the side and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, she was met with a pair of miss-matched ones. She didn't move, she just kept her position and gazed back into the questioning eyes. 

When she didn't respond she saw the tiniest bit of emotion flash in them. Was that worry she saw in there? No it couldn't be, her mind was just playing tricks on her. This was Spike Spiegel for heaven's sake! The man never worried about anything! Well . . . except for . . . * what was her name? Julia or something? * She sighed and narrowed her eyes but he held the same gaze. 

She had to stop thinking about him that way, like he actually cared about her. He'd never feel the same way about her; he was too busy and preoccupied with his past to even notice her attraction to him. Besides, she already knew that he thought she was nothing but another body taking up space and food on the Bebop.

Spike cocked his head to the side as he observed Faye's face. She looked exhausted and her eyes were a bit puffy and red, probably from crying. Was the tape the cause for her tears? * Hm . . . knowing Faye it's probably something else. * Folding his arms he rested his head on top of them as he stood on the ladder he had used to get closer to her. 

"Well are you going to answer my question?" Sitting up slightly she looked him in the face. "I didn't go anywhere." His eyes widened a bit as he lifted his head slightly. "What? Are you telling me you were in here for . . ." He trailed off, he didn't know what time it was. Man could he use a watch. "Two hours."

The voice sounded distant and Spike came back to reality to find that Faye was no longer in her zip-craft but rather heading towards the door. Quickly he jumped off the ladder and followed her out of the hanger. He passed Jet and threw the list as well as his key to the Swordfish II, yelling a quick and rushed "get the damned things yourself." 

He didn't know why he did it, but he did. Well, maybe he could think of a reason why. Faye. He usually didn't care but then again, whatever had her so upset had to do with her past, plus he wanted to know what that tape was all about. 

She had made it to her room first and closed the door before he had a chance to get in. She didn't really want to talk to anybody right now, she still needed time to think about what she had saw. She groaned and fell backwards onto her bed. She still couldn't remember anything!

Her door slid open then shut but she was too absorbed in her thoughts to hear it. When another weight made itself present on her bed, she opened her eyes to see the outline of a certain lanky poofy haired man. 

"What do you _want_?" Couldn't the man take a hint? She knew he was an idiot but damn, anybody would be able to tell that she wanted to be alone. "I want to know what's wrong." She sat up slightly. That's a new one, Spike, wanting to know what was wrong with her? "Ha, I thought you didn't care about me." 

Spike frowned in the darkness of the room. She had him there, but something about this situation had intrigued him. "Don't get used to it." She drew her knees to her chest and backed up towards her headboard. 

"Do you really want to know?"

"Would I have followed you in here if I didn't?" 

She sighed. Ok, so he had a point. Usually would just ignore her and lay his lazy ass on that ratty yellow couch. "What do you want to know?" He smirked. Things were going his way. "What did you mean when you said you couldn't remember?" She frowned slightly, she was most likely going to cry if she was going to talk about it. Oh well, she might as well do it; things couldn't get anymore awkward between the two. 

Taking in a deep breath she peered at Spike's form. "I . . . I can't remember making that tape . . . I can't remember anything except for the past three years, after I woke up from that deep sleep." He could hear the tears in her voice, and unbelievably felt sorry for her. 

"It's so frustrating! I can't remember a damn thing from my past! It's not fair Spike . . . it's not FAIR!" She was indeed frustrated. Frustrated because she couldn't remember anything and frustrated because she was showing Spike of all people her weak side.

She sat in silence as she finished her rant, waiting for Spike to say something. Oh yes, she could just hear him now. He'd probably say something like 'So what' or 'you sound like a spoiled little brat' or laugh. She knew he would so she prepared herself for it, but unfortunately she didn't prepare herself for what he did next. 

Slowly, Spike wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her slightly, her tears soaking into his shirt. He wasn't quite sure why he did it; he wasn't really that good at comforting someone. He had to honestly say he felt bad for her. Here he was, trying to run away from his past while Faye couldn't even remember hers. He had childhood memories and she didn't. He knew his home and parents and she wasn't even sure where she was really from. 

Slowly she hugged him back. "Um . . . thanks, Spike." He nodded into her hair then slowly released her and stood, looking at her as she wiped her eye now that his eyes had adjusted to the dark. He placed a hand on his hip and raked a hand through his mass of moss green. * I can't believe I'm about to do this. *

"Hey."

She looked up at him. "What?"

"Do you wanna go out for drinks? It's on me."

She looked at him, her mouth slightly opened. When did he offer to take her drinking?    * Never girl, that's why you have to take this opportunity, *  "Sure." 

He left her room and stood in the hallway, waiting for her to join him. "Um…" She adjusted her red coat as she stepped out of the room. "What is it?" He scratched his cheek lightly. "Jet has the Swordfish so . . . we're going to have to take your zip-craft." She blinked. Jet was driving his 'baby'? What was the world coming to? Oh well, she didn't care. All that mattered was Spike was treating her to drinks and boy did she need one. 

"Whatever. You're treating so it doesn't matter. I'll even let you drive, just for tonight."

She smirked and tossed him the key, switching her hips as she walked away. He couldn't help but look at her and think that maybe just for tonight, both of them could forget their problems. He smirked and followed after her. 

Yeah, just for tonight. 

*~*~*~*~*

OOOOOOOOOOOk. So what did you guys think? Was everyone in character? Hm… in my opinion I think Spike was OOC. … But uh… Should I continue? Well… I hope you enjoyed this… let me know what you guys think! =)

KTKG!


	2. Just for tonight part II

KTKG says: Hey everyone I'm here with a new chapter! I'm so glad that you guys liked the last one! Thank you so much for all the reviews! So yeah, just to let you know, this will eventually be a Spike/Faye fic (cuz I think they're so CUTE!) Ahem, yeah anyways....

Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop, so don't sue cuz you'll get NOTHING!!! (I'm so broke)

****

Tough love

Chapter 2 - Just for tonight part II

It was a dimly lit room that he sat in; the air filled with in his opinion the sweet smell of cigarette smoke. Sounds of people chatting and laughing could be heard over the sound of the live jazz band on stage, making the atmosphere seem light and happy. 

Spike sat at the bar, swirling his drink around slightly as his head rested in his hand. He inhaled, taking the nicotine-filled air into his lungs as he took a small sip from his glass. He wondered for the millionth, no, BILLIONTH time that night why exactly he was treating Faye, of all people, to drinks. Whether it was sympathy, pity, or heartburn that was motivating him he didn't know. * Hopefully it's the heartburn. *

He looked over at his shipmate that sat on the barstool next to him. She was on her fourth beer, and was currently chugging it down pretty fast. Why she had decided on beer he had no idea. One would think that since he was treating she would order the whole frickin' bar but lady luck was on his side though. Well, it's not like he would have done it anyway. 

He studied her profile for a minute. She was staring at the huge glass in her small hands, watching in seemingly great fascination as the reaming liquid that never made it to her mouth slid down the side of it. Her face was slightly flushed and upon noticing this, Spike couldn't help but smirk. 

Faye could hold her liquor pretty well, but compared to him she was a lightweight. Whenever they would have drinking contests out of pure boredom, he would beat her with little to no effort. But then again, it took a LOT to get him drunk. 

Downing the contents of his glass and stretching he recounted the night's earlier events. They had fought about who was going to drive. Spike argued that he was because she had already said he could but she argued back something about 'recklessness' and 'wanting her ship to be intact'. He couldn't remember, he had blocked out her voice then, but from the bits he had heard he had to bite his tongue from saying something smart about her tendencies to be reckless. She was still going on and on about something but he just blocked it out some more and headed to her ship. 

The whole ride to the bar was to say the least a challenge for Spike. Have you ever tried to fit two people in the Redtail? They had spent at least ten minutes arguing about how they were going to both fit into the machine. After all his suggestion were shot down, including him leaving her there and bringing her back a drink later, he was left with no other option but for her to sit on his lap since she was so adamant about driving.

She had looked at him weird for a moment then, but shrugged it off and waited for him to sit down first before she herself climbed in. He had thought nothing of it at first. He thought he could handle having her sitting in his lap, it was just Faye right? Right. Nothing special.

Boy was he wrong.

Any man would have been in heaven, and as we all know Spike isn't just any man. However for that one moment, he became one, and he had to distract himself from actually reveling in the fact the Faye's ass was indeed firmly planted in his lap. By the end of the (thankfully) short trip Spike felt as though he was in dire need of a drink and practically raced Faye inside.

Spike shook his head and quickly ordered another drink as the memories faded. He was NOT attracted to Faye... he was in love with Julia. 

Julia...

The bartender handed him another one and Spike soon found himself mimicking Faye by staring at the liquor in the glass. Slowly an image of his dark angel appeared and he forced himself to close his eyes. Why was he thinking about her now? It's been almost three years since... since he 'died'.

"Spike..."

He looked over to his left to find Faye staring at him. If he hadn't heard her slightly slurred speech he would have sworn that she was still sober and that her face was just red because bar was hot. She had a serious look on her face like she ad something important to say. 

Turning back to his drink he grunted a response and began to drink, watching her out of the corner of his eye lest she fall over. She was prone to falling down after all when she was like this. 

Slowly and carefully she gripped the table and turned her body towards him, the serious look still plastered on her face. "Tell me about your past..." Immediately he stopped drinking and looked at her fully. She seemed a bit more sober but her death grip on the table told him that she was in fact far from it. 

He looked back at his drink and in a rush; memories of almost three years ago came flooding back into his mind. He closed his eyes but Julia and Vicious' face remained, as if they were painted on the inside of his eyelids. 

Shaking his head, he finished off his drink and turned back to Faye's anticipating face. 

"Nah... maybe I'll tell you some other time." He noticed her pout and made a mental note that she was more expressional while liquored up. "Why don't you tell me about yours?"

He knew that she didn't know, he knew as much about her past as she did, and that wasn't really much. Well, then again there was that one time when he was in the bathroom and had over heard her story she was telling Ein. He tried to remember what she had said but he was a little buzzed at the moment and his mind was currently preoccupied with other things.

In the silence the two were currently sharing, his thoughts drifted back to his past and, like he often did whenever his past crept up on him and he was a bit drunk, he groaned and place his head down on the table. 

He was still waiting for her to say something about her past, anything really so long as he didn't have to remember his. At the moment she was silent. At any other time he would be overjoyed, but at the moment, he wanted her to start talking, even yelling in that annoying voice of hers. 

She still wasn't saying anything. Oh well, he had managed to almost block out the memories before and he was sure he could do it again. 

"I don't remember anything..." He knew that already. "Faye, you already--" "But I remember the past three years since I've been awake." He stopped in mid-sentence and looked at her. She'd only been awake for three years? Surely he would have thought longer by the way she always acted like she knew everything. 

"I wish... I wish I could go back to my old life... the life I know nothing about. This one in the 'future'... I hate it. Everything that's happened to me so far has been for the worst, I mean with the bounty and everything. Not to mention my debt situation." She laughed bitterly and lowered her head to her arms. "In my old life, on the tape, I seemed so happy ... I wish I could be like that again." 

She mumbled something else but it was incoherent as she down the remaining liquid in her glass. 

* Okay* He thought as he watched her for a moment. Obviously she had had enough to drink. After all, she was opening up and being sentimental with HIM, of all people! Shaking his head he looked around the bar before settling his eyes back on her. Well, he guessed his decision was final then. 

"Come on Faye, we should be going... It's already after midnight and Jet is probably starting to notice that we aren't back yet." He glanced at the clock on the wall to see if his time prediction was indeed correct. *Damn, I really need to get a watch.* 

He called her name again, but she didn't move. In fact, she refused to. He growled, irritated by the thought of having to deal with a very dunk and childish Faye. If they were on the Bebop he would leave her there by just simply walking away. 

Wait a minute, he could do that now. He looked around once more, taking in the features of all the men sitting in the room. Nah, he wouldn't do that, she's been through enough already and he really wasn't the one to leave drunk women alone in bars full of men. Sighing he attempted it once more. 

"Faye... come on it's time to go." He went to reach for her but she snatched her hand away and locked eyes with him. He stopped instantly as their eyes met. There was pain, hurt, and something else in those emerald orbs of hers that he couldn't place. 

"Just leave me here, go on without me." She looked down at the counter. "Besides, you always tell Jet that the Bebop would be better if I wasn't there. Plus..." She looked back at him "You hate tomboys right?" He growled at the look she gave him. 

Something about the look in her eyes made his supposedly dead heart feel something, and he hated it. *Whatever... it doesn't really matter, I meant what I said, so.... whatever.* He stubbornly reached out again, this time succeeding in snatching up her arm.

"What are you doing? Let me go! Let me GO!" She began to struggle against his grip, but it wasn't much due to the fact that she was intoxicated at the moment. "You don't know what you're saying Faye, you're obviously drunk off your ass." She stopped struggling and set to pouting like a child. * I can't believe this!* his mind screamed, *She's worse than Ed will ever be!*

He glared at her and of course she glared back, daring him to try something on her. She maybe be drunk, but she would be damned if she let Lunkhead here tell her when it was time to leave the bar. 

She squeaked as she saw Spike lunge at her suddenly. Grabbing her squirming form he threw her over his shoulder and tossed a couple of woolong on the table. The bartender shook his head as he watched the two walk out. Well, more like one struggled to carry the other...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It seemed like an eternity to Spike as he carried Faye's surprisingly light body across the parking lot. She had stopped squirming and had finally decided to let him carry her. He almost, ALMOST, jumped for joy when she had settled down, but when she decided that she needed to keep her hands busy, he wanted to drop her right then and there. 

What could that be you ask? Well, that would be pinching his ass of course.

"Faye..." As much as he hated to admit it, she was actually starting to wear him out. Well, it wouldn't be much longer until they were back on the ship. Ah yes, he could just hear that ratty old yellow couch calling his name. 

Faye snorted and shifted a bit, distracting Spike long enough to see her foot coming straight for his face. Out of reflex, he blocked her leg with his other hand and without thinking smacked her lightly on the behind. "Watch it Faye..." Again she snorted and pinched his butt in reply, slurring out a response that he couldn't understand. 

Jeez, how drunk was she? She only had like, what, four beers? Hm... Then again, maybe she had been sneaking some sips of his drink when he wasn't looking. Yeah, it made sense. Now that he thought about it, every time he would turn back around there would be less vodka in his cup. 

He sighed with relief when the Redtail came into view. He thought he would never be that happy to see that old thing but he was. 

With skill he wasn't sure he could muster at that moment, Spike tightened his hold on Faye's waist and hoisted them both up into the pilot's seat. Whatever buzz he had from before was now gone. Dealing with Faye had sobered him up pretty good, well at least enough to be able to operate a zip-craft.

Looking down at the woman seated rather crudely in his lap, Spike started up the engine. Faye sure could be a hand full some time. Wait make that ALL the time. She was always getting herself into situations she couldn't get out of and as her last resort she would call him to come and bail her out. 

He would always say he wouldn't do it but then something would come up and he would end up doing it anyways. He couldn't help it sometimes. He'd never get a 'thank-you' out of her, the woman had too much pride for that. But then again, he never asked for one, he'd just treat it like it was nothing in the first place. Besides, now that he thought about it, it would just be weird if she gave him any thanks.

The Bebop suddenly came into view and he couldn't help but smirk. He really needed to go to sleep, or at least take a nap. He looked down at Faye's relaxed face. Long gone was the usual scowl, and instead a slacked expression graced her face, her mouth slightly opened. *Man, she better not drool on me*

Once he parked the Redtail he slipped out first, then pulled her out and placed her on his back. The Bebop was quiet, save for Jet's snores that seemed to echo off the metal walls. Quickly he made his way to Faye's room. There on her bed was Ein, snoozing quietly with no clue that Faye was back, but not quite awake. 

"If she was awake you'd be dead right about now", he whispered as he picked up the dog simultaneously dropping Faye onto the bed. She grunted as she hit the mattress, but rolled over, mumbling something he again, couldn't understand. 

He stood there, staring at her sleeping form. Unconsciously his thoughts began to fly, and thoughts that wouldn't normally be floating through his head were. Thoughts of how good Faye looked lying there on her bed. Suddenly realization hit him and he took off out of her room, dropping Ein down next to Ed in the hallway. *It's gotta be the alcohol talking.* 

He made his way to his room and changed into his training pants, he needed to take his mind off of things and what better way to do that than work out? 

As he left his room he stopped when he reached Faye's room. Carefully stepping over Ed who had managed to worm her way in front of the door, he made his way over to her bed. She was still in the same position, and not wanting to hear her voice later on, he rolled her onto her back so she was in a more comfortable position. She protested a bit in her sleep but eventually gave in, stretching a bit before settling down. 

He sat there, taking in all her features as she slept on. Who would've known that this sleeping beauty could be quite the beast when she was awake? He shook his head and stood, taking one last look at her. 

Something about this woman, this young yet old woman, intrigued him for reasons unknown. He didn't want to be curious about her but he was, and it was starting to get to him. *Man, she sure looks good for a old granny...* He shook his head at the thought.

Man, he really needed to clear his head.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

KTKG says: Okay, how was it? Good? Bad? Should I continue? You guys gotta tell me what you want! If you tell me, I'll (try) to do it!!! Thank you to everyone who reviewed!! I LOVE YOU ALLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. more sleep needed

KTKG says: Hey everybody! I'm so glad that you enjoyed the last chapter and I'm sorry that it took me so long to write this… I had homework to do over the summer and it's still not done! (My… I am the lazy one though)… well, enough of my talking… ON WITH THE STORY!          

Chapter 3 

Her head was pounding, forcing her to do something she didn't want to; open her eyes. The room was dark, save for the streams of light flowing in from the hallway from underneath her door. 

She closed her eyes slowly, stretching slightly as she brought her hand down to her face. Man, she had one hell of a hangover, how much did she drink? 

Groaning she pushed her hand through her hair. Pulling the confining headband away she sat up, allowing her violet bangs to fall into her eyes and obscure her vision a bit. 

She looked around and noticed that she was in her room. How did she get here? Swinging her legs over the side of the bed she stood and made her way over to her dresser, bent on changing out of her yellow vinyl 'whore suit' as Spike had taken to calling it. 

She growled, trying to remember what had happened. Last she knew, she was at the bar; chugging away merrily at her beers and stealing some of Spike's when he wasn't looking. Hm… the next thing that she remembered was that 'Fro Boy' was telling her it was time to go. 

After that everything was a blank.

She roughly pulled a random t-shirt in her drawer over her head and quickly ran a comb through her hair. Yanking on her shorts she quickly left the room in search of Spike and some coffee… lots of coffee.

She had to find him, he must have put her in her room last night, or this morning… wait what time was it anyway? Oh well, it didn't matter, right now she had to find him, even though her head was throbbing like crazy. Hm… maybe she should find the aspirin first. 

She wandered into the bathroom, opening the medical cabinet carefully as not to wake anyone since she still wasn't sure of what time it was. Popping a few aspirin in her mouth she looked at herself in the mirror. 

* That stupid idiot let me get drunk*

She stared at herself for a moment, and then slid her eyes shut, making her exhausted reflection disappear from view. 

 She hoped dearly that she hadn't made an ass of herself last night in front of him. Last time she woke up in this same predicament Spike seemed as though he was a little weirded out by her, and kept his distance from her a bit. Well, it turned out (as she found out from a heated argument) that she had tried to… well, seduce him basically while she was under the influence. 

*Shit, I wonder what I did this time… * 

She left the bathroom and immediately a burning smell invaded her nostrils, making her wince. "Well, Jet's up…"

Dragging her feet she slowly made her way to the kitchen and sure enough, standing there slaving away over the stove was the fatherly figure of the ship currently in the motherly role, Jet. "What time did you guys get in? Wait, where did you two even go? I came back with Ed and you two were no where around." He turned around and surveyed her. "Well… maybe I don't want to know."

"Oh haha Jet, very funny. We went out for drinks… Spike's treat." Jet's eyebrow arched at her last comment. "Spike's treat?" She nodded. "It was out of pity really… most likely that's what it was." 

He turned his back to her, his attention returning to the stove, as Faye placed her head down on the table. Her headache was subsiding a bit but she still needed a pick-me-up. A light clicking sound was heard as something was set on the table and she looked up to see a cup of coffee, fresh with steam and all, sitting in front of her. 

"Are you feeling better today?" 

She sat up, slowly taking the coffee in her hands. "What are you talking about?" Her mind wasn't functioning properly in its current state; pain. He still had his back to her, working on whatever he was making. If her memory was correct, there wasn't much left in the fridge; just a tomato, onion, some eggs, and a carton of milk she had seen Spike drink out of one too many times. * Gee… wonder what kind of shit we'll be eating tonight.* 

"You want to talk about it? Maybe something will come back to you." Oh, so that's what he was talking about. She looked down at her coffee, watching as her reflection stared back her from the surface of the hot steamy liquid. 

Now that she thought about it, she didn't really want to talk about it. Maybe there was something in her past that she didn't want to remember. Maybe something traumatic happened to her or something. * Nah… maybe not…*

"Uh… I don't really feel like talking about it." She looked at him and smiled apologetically. "I understand… maybe when you're feeling better…" She nodded and sipped her coffee some more as he once again went back to the stove. 

"Say, Jet, you wouldn't happen to know where Spike is do you?" He looked at her briefly before placing the skillet in the sink. What the hell was he making? "I think he might be in the observation room. I stopped in there earlier and he was out cold on the floor. He might still be there since his lazy ass hasn't come through here yet." 

"Thanks."

Finishing the rest of her pick-me-up she stood and walked to the sink, dropping the cup in the water, splashing Jet a bit. Before he could say anything she was already out of the room.

"I swear, that woman…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Her head was feeling much better now that the aspirin was finally kicking in. The metal floor was freezing beneath her feet. They seemed to become frozen with every step that she took. * Maybe I should have put on some socks… *

She looked down briefly and surveyed her feet as she continued to walk. Her toenails were painted as usual red, but every other toenail was blue, thanks of course to Ed. She growled silently. She swore that everyday with that kid was like opposite day. * I tell her anything but blue and what does she do? She paints it-- *

"BLUE!!!!" Faye jumped a bit as her thought was loudly finished for her. There, by her feet was the head of Ed. "God kid, you really know how to scare someone don't you?" 

Ed's only response was a giggle as she slithered away like a demented, red haired snake, stopping suddenly to jump up and fly down the rest of the hallway, her precious 'tomato' bouncing on her head ever so slightly. 

"Geez… I wish Jet would just give her some sedatives already…" Shaking her head she continued on to her destination of the observation deck, or as Spike had come to calling it, the 'training room'. 

She shivered a bit as she reached the deck, wishing right then and there that she had on more than just some shorts and a random shirt. 

Walking quietly into the room, she made sure to move slowly and silently so she wouldn't bump into him suddenly or something. The room was dark, save for the millions of glittering stars outside of the windows. 

Standing still, she waited for her eyes to adjust to the severe lack of light. Slowly she was able to distinguish where the walls ended and where the floor began. She looked around as she tried to warm her arms up. The Bebop was getting kind of cold suddenly. 

"Where's that sorry ass Lunkhead at?" She turned in a slight circle and looked behind her, making sure she didn't pass him up on her way in. 

As she turned, something brushed against her foot and she had to do everything in her power to keep from screaming. * Please… oh PLEASE tell me we don't have any rats… * Grant it, Faye was most of the time a tough-talking tomboy with one hell of a sex appeal; but when it came to rats, she was like any normal girl (or boy), she hated them. 

Cautiously she turned back around and looked down at her foot. Laying there an inch away from her was a rather large hand. Upon closer inspection, Faye discovered that the hand was connected to a lanky arm and in turn that was connected to a lanky body. 

Sighing with relief, she knelt down beside Spike's sleeping form sprawled out all over the floor. Her lips twisted into a slight frown. 

There he was, as Jet had said, on the cold, metal floor in nothing but some training pants, sleeping like a log. * A big stupid log*

She stood and looked around, noticing a shirt that he must have been wearing earlier discarded and laying crumpled in a corner of the room. Quietly as not to wake him, she shuffled over to the unwanted shirt and picked it up smirking. 

He always had a habit of doing this. He would take his shirt off sometime during his practice and throw it down in some random place on the deck, forgetting about it completely when he was finished. 

She would always come through and pick it up, wash it, and claim it as her own. Finder's keeper's right? She looked down at her shirt for the first time since she put it on to find that she was wearing one of his shirts. Well, it was his, once upon a time ago. 

She sniffed the wrinkled shirt in her hands lightly. It smelled of cigarettes and some cologne. Yep, that was him alright. 

"Are you smelling my shirt?" 

Faye immediately let the shirt drop from her hands and froze as the tenor voice finished echoing off the walls. 

Stiffly she turned her head and was met with the sight of Spike lying on his side, head propped up by his hand. She glared at him. He had that damn this-is-gonna-be-blackmail-later look on his face. 

*How long has that bastard been awake?*  She locked eyes with him for a moment, his brown ones appearing to be black in the darkened room. They must have been staring at each other for some time, because it felt like eternity before Faye spoke again.

"I see that you're finally up."

He chuckled and moved into a sitting position, his hands disappearing into the huge puff of green that he called hair as he scratched his head. "I should be saying that to you. I thought that you would still be sleeping off all of that alcohol."

He eyes widened a bit at the comment. She growled and looked at the crumpled shirt lying on the floor for a moment before kicking it in Spike's direction. 

They both watched as it sailed through the air and landed in his lap silently. He stared at it, and then looked up at Faye just in time to see her making her way over to him. She paused, as if thinking about something, the plopped down beside him. She refused to look at him, still embarrassed by the shirt scene earlier. 

Watching her toes as she wiggled them, she tried to ignore the burning sensation of Spike's questioning eyes on her.

"What?" She asked, not even turning to look at him. It wasn't like she couldn't see him. She had a great view of his well-toned and tanned chest, as well as his confused face from the corner of his eye. 

"You aren't gonna keep this?" She turned slightly so that he could see that she was eyeing him.

 "Just put it on already!" 

"Why should I?"

She couldn't believe what she was about to say. She would have said something smart but at the moment she was completely out of wise cracks. Plus, she hadn't really recovered from her 'night out'.

"Look," she started, bringing her knees up to her chest, "just put it on before you catch a cold or something alright?" A light chuckle and a 'yes mom' reached her ears as he began slipping on the shirt. Why was he chuckling a lot tonight?

Turning away, she shifted her view to the window. His arm brushed hers slightly and that was when she realized that she had plopped herself down closer to him than she had meant. Suddenly she shivered. * Why the hell is this ship so cold?* 

She glanced at Spike as he lazily pulled the shirt over his head. He was so close, she could practically feel the heat emitting from his body. With the room's current temperature, getting even closer to him was looking like a real good idea. 

"So, to what do I owe this wake up call?" He moved so that he sat in front of her. She sighed as he placed his legs on either side of her, warming her up a bit. "Need a smoke or something?" 

"I came to ask you something actually." She shivered again.

"What's wrong? You cold or something?" Smiling wickedly, she shoved a foot up his shirt and pressed it down hard on his stomach. He let out a yelp as he jumped and pulled her foot away. "Alright, dammit, you're cold! You could have just said something." She smiled, obviously satisfied with her revenge on him. 

He got up and started making his way towards the hall, leaving Faye confused on the floor. "Where are you going?" He didn't answer her as he disappeared from her sight. 

Had she pissed him off? * No way, I only did something I would normally do.* She sat there with her thoughts, only succeeding in getting angrier by the minute. * What the hell gives him the right to just leave like that?*

She was about to jump up and give him a piece of her mind when what little vision she had was obscured by something that was thrown on her head. 

* The hell…?* She pulled the offending object off and looked at it. "A blanket?" 

"Yeah, a blanket." She blinked to find Spike sitting back in his earlier position across from her. * When did he--* "Hey, I hope you don't think you're going to be hogging that all for yourself, right?" She eyed him and he eyed her back. "Well… we'll have to see about that won't we?" 

She wrapped herself completely in the blanket, smiling triumphantly at Spike. He regarded her with a bored expression before jumping her suddenly. After a short struggle, Spike came out victorious, and wrapped himself in the blanket. 

Sticking his tongue out at her, he watched as she returned the gesture with her trusty middle finger then crossed her arms. "You're such a dork Spike." 

She shivered yet again, making him feel a bit sorry for her, something he found himself doing more of since last night. Quickly he scooted over to her and wrapped some of the blanket around her. "What did you want to ask me?"

She shifted, trying to get into a better position that didn't involve physical contact. Realizing that was impossible, she gave up and lightly leaned against him, hoping he wouldn't mind. Luckily for her he didn't. 

"Um… I didn't do anything… odd last night did I?" He fell silent and instantly she began to worry, thinking she might have flashed him or something. She knew that when she was drunk, she tended to do things she normally wanted to do but wouldn't. 

"Not really. All you did was talk and talk and pinch my ass." Her face suddenly became hot and she was unbelievably glad that the room was dark. "That's all?" 

He became silent again, wondering if he should tell about what she said. She was probably still a bit touchy about her whole not remembering her past situation. "What did I talk about?" He looked at her from the corner of his eye. She just had to ask that question didn't she? Oh well, might as well answer it now.

"You said you wished you could go back to your past." He saw her eyes widen as she bowed her head. "Is that true or was that the drunk you talking?" She looked away and said nothing. Whatever, if she didn't want to give him an answer, he sure as hell wasn't going to push for one.

"Maybe it's true… after all, I'm not really wanted around here." 

He sighed, a bit irritated at her thinking. Sure, she had a bad attitude, and tended to take up all the water, not to mention the food, but she did help out with bounties and was a way better nurse than Jet could ever hope to be. 

He hated it when she got into her little depressed moods; it just bothered him for some reason. Looking at her he realized that he liked her better angry instead of depressed. 

Reaching out, he wrapped an arm around her. She always got ticked off when he made little passes at her. When she didn't react like she normally would have, he came to the conclusion that she really was in a bad mood. Shrugging mentally, he pulled her closer and leaned them both against the wall behind them.

She was too tired to argue with him, all she wanted to know was "why?" He shrugged, not daring to say that he was a little concerned for her knowing she would never let him live it down. "It's cold."

She smirked. "That's a pretty lame excuse," she mumbled as she unconsciously snuggled closer to him, feeling her eyelids get heavier and heavier. Soon she was asleep, still tired from the night before Spike guessed. 

Why was he being so nice to her? He had been asking himself that since the events of last night, and much to his dismay, he still didn't have an answer. Sighing heavily he rested his head on the wall behind him, taking one last look at Faye as he closed his eyes. 

"Woman, I can honestly say you confuse the hell outta me."

Whether she heard him or not he didn't care, all that mattered was his much-needed sleep. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

KTKG says: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOK… finished, well, it's not over, but this chapter is. Was it too long? It seemed kinda long to me… Well… as always review PLEASE! I was going to have this follow the series, but if anybody has a different idea all I gotta say is that I'm up for suggestions!

Thanx 4 reading!


	4. Space Land

KTKG: I AM ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVEEEE~!!!!!! Um… hello everyone… sorry it's been… months, but I'm here, I'm back, and I have a new chapter for you all!!! That is, if you guys still care about this series… do you guys still care? Hopefully you guys do…. Welp anyway… ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I do….NOT … own Cowboy Bebop…. Sadly… 

Chapter 4~

Smoke filled air filled his lungs as he stepped into the bar. He looked around, noticing that there weren't many people take up space. There were a couple of drunks around here and there, at the bar and tables and some tipsy ones playing pool.

Deciding that a game would do him some good, he made his way over to a table; that is after he ordered a drink for himself of course. 

He needed to clear his head, and in order to do that he needed to get off the Bebop. And what better place to come to than the 'Academie de Billard C'est la vie'? He figured a good game would be able to put his mind to rest for a bit. That woman was starting to affect him in ways that he wasn't ready to accept yet. 

Ever since their little episode on the observation deck, things had been kinda funny between them. Jet had found them the next morning, curled up and everything, and lets just say that Jet was a little less than pleased. The talk that had ensued had left him and Faye in an awkward position. He shuddered suddenly. He could still hear Jet screaming "NO BABBIES ON THE BEBOP!" in his head. 

Ending his game with some random drunkie and taking a sip from his drink, he placed the stick down and snorted. Please, like he would even touch Faye like that, that woman was probably crawling with all kinds of diseases. He looked at his cup. Well… maybe if he were drunk enough it would be a different story. 

Sighing he stepped out of the bar and lit a cig, taking a long drag from it and exhaling it slowly and tilting his head back casually. * Well… I guess I should get back to the Bebop.*

Quietly he made his way down a dark alleyway, blocking the world and everything around him out. For some reason, nights like these made him think of Faye lately. As much as he hated to admit it, ever since that night he had been finding himself wondering what kind of things she had been through… 

Rounding a corner he was met with a sight that not many were graced with. Standing there with his back to him stood a rather plump man with a top hat and a frilly looking clown thing (as Spike had taken to calling it) around his neck. Yeah… a real circus freak as far as he was concerned. 

The man turned slowly towards him and that was when Spike noticed the dead bodies on the ground. 

"Hello boy."

That was all the warning Spike needed before he took off for cover. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

"And there he is… the rumored mummy that I've heard so much about."

Faye smirked as she walked into the so-called 'living room' of the Bebop. Jet had warned her when she stepped through the door about Spike's condition and suggested that she stay away from him and let him rest. She rolled her eyes. Please, who was she, Ed? He kept pressing her for a promise of Spike's rest however, and becoming slightly irritated by the fact that she was being treated like a child, she agreed to let him rest. 

When she stepped into the living room however, that promise she had made only moments before went flying in the wind as soon as she laid eyes on him. Poor Spike was lying on the couch, completely covered in a bandage job that looked like it had been done by Ed, struggling to reach for an orange on the table that was just out of his reach. 

After seeing the before mentioned scene she couldn't help herself. It was only once in a blue moon that she was able to poke fun at Spike without him saying anything back to her, or chasing her out of the room as it sometimes were. 

She heard a muffled grunt as she snatched up the much wanted fruit and sat down in it's place. She smirked. Seems as though his face was damaged a bit considering that it was covered in bandages also, save for his eyes which were currently glaring at her. Her smirk only grew wider. 

"So, I heard that you got beat up by some freaky guy." He rolled his eyes in response and she inspected the orange in her hand. He mumbled something that sounded vaguely like "leave me alone." She snorted. Fat chance of her doing that, like she was actually going to pass up the chance to give him a piece of her mind without him saying something back. 

"You know, I seem to remember you being in this kind of situation before." Her voice held a teasing tone to it as she tossed the orange up and down, watching as his eyes followed the fruit. Hm… seems as though poor injured boy was hungry. "You aren't really showing much improvement you know." 

She started peeling the fruit and smirked once again at the sound of disapproval emitting from him. Oh yes, she was indeed enjoying this. "Oh well, it doesn't really have anything to do with me."

He mumbled something again but she chose to ignore it. Well actually, that and she couldn't understand what the hell he was saying to her. "You know, you end up in situations like these because you don't know how to behave yourself." She felt like she was talking to a child. A tall… big… sexy child. She tried to block out that last thought by taking a bite out of the orange.

Loud but muffled sounds of protest erupted from her as her teeth sunk into the juicy fruit. He locked eyes with her but the glare that he shot at her dissipated when he caught the slight spark of worry in her eyes. He mumbled something but again it went unheard because of its incoherent state. 

She noticed his eyes had softened and she cursed silently. She had let her mask crack and once again her emotions had slipped through to Spike of all people. Damn that man! She decided that it was time for her to leave and leave now. "Oh well, like I said, it's none of my business." 

She stood suddenly, closing her eyes so that she wouldn't make eye contact with him. Placing the peel lightly onto his green puff of hair, she made her way out of the room, stating a simple "Take care" as she vanished. 

Spike waited until the sound of her boots clicking on the metal floor went silent, then he rolled over. 

Damn, he really wanted that orange. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

* Damn him… that stupid Lunkhead, making me…*

She didn't finish the thought as she emptied some of her ashes in her makeshift ashtray, which was a simple beer can. She had been in her room for at least an hour now, doing nothing but fuming about the events that had happened earlier. 

She had told herself a long time ago that she wouldn't let others know how she was feeling. She had done it before and it only resulted in getting her where she was before… angry and in debt up to her eyeballs. 

She frowned as she placed her head in her hands. That man, that STUPID man, was making her break her promise to herself. She wasn't going to lie and say that she wasn't attracted to him, but until a couple of nights ago, she had kept her feelings in check. Her frowned deepened. She hated it that he was able to make her feel like a stupid little schoolgirl. 

"FAYE-FAYE!"

She sighed and stood in her room, walking slowly to the door. She was secretly thankful that the bundle of energy had managed to distract her from her thoughts. At least momentarily that is. 

"Smoke smoke Faye-Faye… Puff Puff Faye-Faye…."

Irritated a bit, she opened up the door and peered into the hallway. Ed's head snapped in her direction in an instant. "My name is Faye, stop saying it twice." Faye sighed inwardly. That had to be the billionth time that she had told her that. Ed smiled and ran over to her, her precious tomato bouncing wildly on her head. "Some weird mail came for Bebop-Bebop."

Again, she sighed. She knew it. It was probably some bill collector harassing her about the money she owed. Her shoulders slumped. "I woulda been able to pay it off if I had a little more time…" She opened her eyes to see Ed swaying back and forth. Slapping her hands on either side of Ed's face, Faye managed to stop Ed's swaying. "Hold still kid, I can't read." Ed only smiled in response. 

"Hm… 'Hello boy, you're invited to a wonderful party…'" She stopped reading, confusion all over her face. This e-mail definitely wasn't for her that was for sure. Who could it be for? Then it hit her. "Wait a minute… this is…"

She looked down at the smiling child's smashed face in her hands and made a snap decision. "Alright, listen up… don't tell Spike about this ok? It's a… a secret." Ed's smile widened and Faye wanted to scream, she knew what was coming and she was running out of reasons to give the child. "Why Faye-Faye? Why keep it a secret?" 

Oh well… she was out of ideas so she just decided to let the child know what she wanted to. "Because… if we don't keep it a secret then that idiot will--"

"Run right out to the party?" 

To say that she was shocked was an understatement of the year. Turning around, Faye came face to face with a still partially bandaged Spike. What was he doing up? And so soon no less? She stopped herself before her tongue got the better of her and stepped back, resting herself against the wall as Ed took her place. 

"It's secret mail-mail for Bebop-Bebop." Spike bent down a bit to read the e-mail addressed to him. "Space Land? Nice place to hold a party eh?" She snorted and continued to smoke her cig. "Yeah, you gonna go like that? Great costume if it's a masquerade party mummy man." 

Spike was dead silent for a moment, but Faye kept her eyes closed. She wouldn't dare look at him, she didn't know what she would do if she did. "Maybe this is the one… the one I won't come back from…" At that comment however, her eyes snapped open and her head whipped in his direction, only to be met with a smirk from him. 

"I'm just messing with you." He noticed her scowl and leaned in a bit. "You would come rescue me if it were true?" She was silent for a moment, her words caught in her throat. Would she? She didn't know, and frankly at that moment she didn't care. She decided to break eye contact with him by looking away, the words "idiot Lunkhead" falling from her lips before she took off to her room. 

Spike, a bit confused by the lack of a comeback on Faye's part, looked at Ed only to find her twirling around in circles. 

"Lunkhead, Lunkhead, Lunkhead!!"

*~*~*~*~*~*

Theme parks; not really his cup of tea. Everything was always so bright and happy, but happy in a really creepy kind of way. As he walked through the park he was glad that everything was turned off and quiet. He liked quiet. It was the one thing he didn't really get a lot of lately on the Bebop. Besides, he didn't know if his still injured head could take all the happiness Space Land had to offer. 

Now, where was he supposed to go? He wasn't really sure considering that Ed had run off with the e-mail after Faye had decided to disappear. He rounded a corner and jammed his hands into his pockets. What was that woman's deal anyways? He was just kidding around with her like always so what was with the serious look? He blocked out the thoughts as he stepped into the elevator, the _dog_ shaped elevator. Boy, this place was really creative. 

Slowly he emerged on a different level, cautiously looking around as he did so. This place was huge and from what he had seen before, this guy was kind of psycho. With those thoughts in mind, he decided that being extra cautious wasn't that bad of an idea to him. Besides as he had said before, theme parks weren't really his favorite place in the world… or universe for that matter.

Suddenly everything started up. Light burst from the many colored light bulbs all over the place and that spooky amusement park music that he disliked oh so much started up. Oh yes, he really hated theme parks now. 

Where the hell could this guy be? Wouldn't you think that he would be waiting for him somewhere? Especially since he had invited him there and everything? This was indeed one strange man. 

He spotted a shadow on the ground and knew that it wasn't his, I mean, he was tall, but not THAT tall. Quickly he turned around, pulling out his precious Jericho and wasting no time in emptying his clip. When he was done, he surveyed his victim. 

Damn.

It was just the Space Land Sailor Dog. 

He was disappointed, very disappointed, and about five minutes away from blowing up Space Land period. A psychotic laughter reached his ears however and he took off running, a slight smirk on his face.

Finally, he was about to get some action.

*~*~*~*~*~*

She didn't know what the hell she was doing. She was in her ship, racing toward Space Land, and for what? To save Spike, the eternal asshole who made it his life's goal to piss her off? Yeah. Why she was doing it though, she wasn't sure.

Maybe it was because of the way he looked earlier when his little thought that he said aloud had scared the shit out of her. Or maybe it was because of the way he looked when he had asked her if she would come rescue him if it were true. Or maybe, just maybe, it was because she would actually miss him if his stupid self didn't manage to make it back. 

Right now however, she wasn't really trying to think about all of that, she was actually trying to concentrate on her target that was currently moving pretty fast. 

Just when she thought she had him, one shot from him had managed to bring her down. All she could think of as she was falling was one thing. What smart-ass comment was going to come out of his mouth this time? Oh well… guess she would just have to wait and see.

*~*~*~*~*~*

What a way to go, squashed to death by an amusement park parade. Oh well, at least it wasn't him. 

Slowly he made his way to Faye's crashed and currently smoking ship. He couldn't believe it; she had actually come to help him. He neared it and opened the hatch, staring at her upside down body. She stared back, not saying a word. Seems as though she was waiting for something. 

Wordlessly he pulled her out and to her feet with his good and uninjured arm. She kept staring at him and he realized that she was indeed waiting for something, and that was to hear his voice. "What? You telling me you don't have anything smart to say?" 

What could he say? He couldn't believe that she had actually left the ship to help him, of all people. He was just joking around with her earlier… had she taken him seriously? Seems as though she had. She wasn't looking at him so it seemed as though she already knew what he was going to say. 

"That was really stupid you know."

She stayed in her standing position, arms crossed and looking the other way. Usually he wouldn't really care about her acting this way, but for some reason, he felt as though might have actually scared her this time. After all, he wasn't fully healed yet anyway. Oh well, he guessed it was time that he should actually say something nice, before Jet showed up at least. "But… thanks anyway… I guess." 

She glanced at him briefly, then slowly made her way to him, pushing him down into a seating position. He looked at her with wondering eyes and she shook her head. "You're bleeding all over the place." She took off her jacket and wrapped it around his shoulder, tying it tightly in a knot. "What are you…" "Just shut up… can't I just do something nice for once?" She plopped herself down beside him with a huff, and crossed her arms again, hiding her face from him. He couldn't help but smirk.

Maybe, just for tonight, he'll accept her niceness without questioning her.

"Hey, do you wanna go out for drinks?"

His smirk grew wider. 

"Sure, this time though, it's _your_ treat."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

OOOOOOOOk, so there's chapter four. What do you guys think? I decided that I'm going to follow the series, but every other chapter will be based on an actual episode. So that means that the next chapter won't follow an episode but the one after that will… does that make any sense? E-mail me if you have any questions… 

Oh! One more thing! I'm looking for someone who wants to be my beta-reader! If anyone is willing shoot me an e-mail! 

Thanks!

-KTKG 


End file.
